


求一个强大的Alpha，急用

by Lexecution



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BS, M/M, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexecution/pseuds/Lexecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark求一个强大的Alpha，急用</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kal El，AKA 超人 ，是氪星上唯一自然出生的孩子，因此，他的性别、职业都并非系统可以预测的，事实上，他是氪星上唯一的Omega。  
现在，作为氪星遗孤，他遇上麻烦了。  
他需要一个A。  
上一次回孤独堡垒时，AI好心地提醒他，他的热潮快到了，氪星人不同于地球人，这个热潮并非两个月来一次，一次一周，它是半年来一次，一次半个月，这就意味着，大部分瘦弱的、信息素弱的Alpha都被排除在外。Clack 需要一个强壮有力并且Alpha信息素浓烈的人标记他，而且，氪星人因为都是A，没有抑制剂供应。  
超人第一次体会到了不可解决的问题的烦恼。  
他也曾积极的解决问题，他问过神奇女侠是否是个A时，神奇女侠告诉他，“我们天堂岛的姐妹与人类不再一个生殖体系内，男孩。”  
作为小记者Clark Kent ，他的Omega信息素非常淡，这使得星球日报所有人都以为他是个Beta，Jim就他是个B喜欢Lois这个A还数落过他：“兄弟，Lois这种A肯定是喜欢那种柔软可爱的O的，放弃吧。”事实上，当他跟Lois谈起这件事时，Lois明确的表明是的她确实喜欢O，并且她还给Clark发了一张永久朋友卡：Clark，你是我最好的朋友，若是我结婚，我一定会邀请你参加婚礼的。  
Clark知道再这样下去，他需要填写系统登记表了。这种登记表可以按照需求分配未配对的A和O，而且，以他的年龄26也达到填写系统表的最低年龄了。

Bruce Wayne正跟着自己的养子，Richard Grayson，去往AO系统等级所。  
这一切都要从Tim开始说，Tim，不出意外的成为了一个Alpha，“他这么强的控制欲，不成为Alpha很难”，Jason评价到。但是Tim对Alpha的态度是：厌恶，他的亲生父母死在了回旋镖队长手下，这个回旋镖队长，是个白痴Alpha，他在自己失去了对Alpha控制的情况下，发了狂。而Tim原来所在的私立学校里，也有刚刚转变的Alpha不负责任地标记了Omega的事情。Tim对自己的第二性别感到厌恶的真正原因是，他发现当他看到超级小子时，他感受到了强烈的性吸引力，他控制不住自己的同时，他害怕失去他最好的朋友。  
Dick这个狗头军师给的建议是：“你作为一个A，你应该接受AO这样的生理特性，就像Bruce，他接受一个O的时候绝不是因为A的本能。”  
40+还没结婚的Bruce感到膝盖一痛。  
首先，Bruce要接受一个O。  
于是Dick强迫着Bruce登记了AO系统配对表，他建议到：“你可以选择一个信息素稍弱的O以免你的秘密泄漏。”  
现在想起来，真是坑爹。

Bruce在配对所看到了Clark。  
Clark不想给对方留下不好的映像，但他没有什么拿得出手的衣服，于是Bruce看到的是一个穿着哥谭骑士队体恤，戴着方框眼镜(当然是Lois给他选的)，下身牛仔裤的青年，他感觉他还没大学毕业，蓝眼睛看起来单纯又可爱，尤其是像一只被踢了的小狗，水汪汪的眼睛让人忍不住摸摸他的头给予抚慰——哦我的老天我要犯罪了。  
Clark看到的是一个穿着灰西装的男人向他走来，这西装看上去很贵，灰白色的鬓角让他更显魅力，我的意思是，拉奥啊，我真想舔他，无论何处。  
Dick很明显发现他们俩之间AO的吸引力，这不妙，作为要给Tim作榜样的Bruce，他要克制住自己，而不是满脸上都是啪啪啪的欲望。  
Clark拿着工作人员给他的表格，绝望地看着Bruce Wayne，他早该想到，哥谭、强大的Alpha、富有，这些都指向一个人，Wayne家的小王子、哥谭媒体最喜欢的花花公子。都怪他推掉了哥谭的所有采访，他不想去B的地盘，身为超人，他总是管不住自己的耳朵。但是现在再换Alpha，已经太晚了。  
Bruce皱着眉头看着记者这个职业，他不太喜欢记者，比如哥谭日报的那群疯子，但他相信他可以让Clark管住自己的嘴和笔，这不要紧。  
“来吧，小记者，欢迎到我家做客。”说完Bruce做了个“请”的动作。   
“不，今晚我就不留下了，我要回大都会。”  
“干什么呢，男孩，我相信你的老板不会连谈恋爱的时间都不给你，哦，星球日报，是的，我就是你的老板，来吧，小记者。”  
“………”Clark灰心丧气地上了Bruce的车。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Clark来到的Wayne大宅门前，隔着铁栅栏也能看出其中的豪华和奢侈，“一股铜臭味”Clark想。

首先，要申明的是，超人虽然各方面都有超级能力，但他对信息素并不敏感，应该说，他对较淡的信息素不敏感。否则，他不会选一个信息素强烈的配偶(当然持久力也是选择的要素之一)。

因此Clark闻不到喷了Beta喷雾的蝙蝠侠隐约流露出的Alpha信息素与Bruce非常相似，他也闻不到神奇女侠并没有什么信息素，事实上，整个联盟有信息素的非常少，这是大家最基本的隐私。

Clark在门前就闻到了一大股Alpha的味道，他并不吃惊，事实上他知道的是， Wayne家除了Richard Grayson，已故的Jason Todd，外都是Alpha，父子兄弟之间的争执往往会被信息素间的决斗代替——就像动物一样，是的趋势如此。但即便他知道得如此清楚(多亏他的职业)，他仍没见过真人。

Alfred转向Clark，向他表示歉意:“Kent少爷，真是抱歉，您知道的，我们考虑过军校，但似乎不太管用。”Clark探头进去，就看到一个小个子的男孩，穿着套头衫、瑜伽裤、赤着脚，一掌劈向另一个男孩，而另一个，穿着睡衣，嘴里叼着面包，一边囫囵吞枣地吃下，一边灵巧地躲闪，这格斗技巧很高明，一想到这是富人的孩子，Clark也觉得不奇怪了，就是太好了点。

他看向Bruce，Bruce不为所动，长子Richard则像看电影一样，轻声发出叫好的声音，无论谁都没有阻止。

大概是看出了他的疑惑，Bruce向他解释道:“这是日常，他们不会真的动手，或是拳脚相向。”像是反驳他的话似的，最小的男孩一拳打在另一个的鼻梁上，鼻血流了出来。不过谁也没用动，Bruce和Richard仍是一副无所谓的样子。Clark又疑惑的看了他们一眼，然后Bruce才意识到没人阻止这场闹剧，他瞪了长子一眼，Dick才笑嘻嘻地拉开了缠斗在一起的弟弟们。

Bruce尴尬地摸了摸鼻子:“他们总是这样没轻没重。”

Clark说到:“这很正常，每个人在这个年龄总会干出些疯狂的事。”

Bruce挑了挑眉问道:“比如?”

"在农田里狂奔 (5公里一分钟)。"

"还有从高处(仓库楼顶)跳到稻草堆里。"

“你真是个精力旺盛的童子军。”Bruce评价到。

另一边，Dick轻轻地拉开了双方:“哦，小D，别在B面前给我难堪。“Timmy，你也不行，Alf 又要骂你了。”

神奇地，两边停止了打斗，陷入了冷场，只有Dick看上去很快乐。 

接着Dick转过来，看向Clark:“我还没有介绍自己，我是Richard Grayson，你可以叫我Dick，这是Timothy Drake,”他指向年长的男孩“你可以叫他Tim;另一个是我们的小弟弟，Damian Wayne,来吧小D，别板着脸，这是一件多么高兴的事情，B他终于要谈恋爱而不是只跟别人上床啦。”

这使Clark一阵尴尬，他还恶意揣度地过Bruce的真心呢！

这时，Alf的声音传来“现在到开饭时间了，少爷们，我希望看到你们洗完手做到座位上。”

接着，每个人都向餐厅走去。

Clark被Bruce抓着带了过去，他喜欢这种感觉，比起谈恋爱的浪漫氛围，他跟喜欢家庭聚餐，哦，想到这里，他突然怀念起了与他的父母在一起吃苹果派的时光，不知道Kon怎么样了，他最近太忙了，也没问问他的情况。

Clark可不知道Kon最近正愁于最好的朋友与他疏远的事实，事实上，Kon都要焦头烂额了。

晚餐很丰盛，应该说是，尽用素菜意外的做出了如此丰盛的晚宴。

Alfred向他解释“Damian少爷是个素食主义者。”

“这挺好的，我的意思是，在这种年纪决定做素食主义者是个很厉害的事情。说明你有很好的毅力和决心，Damian”

然后，Dick在饭桌上讲着当小警察的琐事，Tim吃饭很安静，大部分时候在聆听，Damian吃饭像个小王子，Bruce一改往日参加聚会的浮夸，严肃而认真的倾听，要Clark说，这真是太好了，他喜欢这种家庭。

饭后，Dick拐着Damian上了楼，用他的超级听力他可以听到他们之间的谈话：“别管B和他的男友了，今晚我们一起去。”“tt”虽然发出了不悦的声音，但他能听出那份雀跃与开心，所以大概是打游戏？Clark想。

Tim倒没有上楼，他向Bruce挥了挥手，说到：“我先回去了，有点事要处理。”他还穿着睡衣。Bruce露出不赞同的神色，但他说“注意休息。”说完给了他养子一个拥抱。

剩下只有Clark与Bruce了。

Clark认真的说：“我喜欢你的家庭，我喜欢他们，如果，我是说如果，我们俩能继续，我会高兴这点的，我可以让你和我一起见见我的家人。”

Bruce回望着他：“好的，男孩，我希望这个如果成真。”他看到了Clark蓝色眼睛里充满了快乐。

Bruce对这个童子军产生了浓烈的兴趣，他一方面知道，他有点喜欢这个软软的男孩，一方面又知道，他的秘密身份不可能一直保持，他需要一个信任的爱人，但他怕把Clark逼的太死，他要怎么让Clark喜欢这个哥谭吉祥物，花花公子，更何况是哥谭夜行的疯子呢？

而Clark，他害怕Bruce对超人厌恶，但如果他们真的要好好谈恋爱，他需要坦白，但是谁会喜欢上一个外星人呢？

Clark乖乖地上了往大都会的火车，是的他没飞，太容易露馅了，而且这还是蝙蝠侠的地盘。不过他注意到今晚是Nightwing和Robin巡逻，不太明白但他还是没有深究。

第二天，小记者是被电话铃吵醒的，当他拿起电话时，Lois咆哮的声音传来“哦你怎么没告诉我你的配对是Bruce Wayne，那个Bruce Wayne，不，应该说你怎么没告诉我你是个Omega我的老天啊，还有就算星球日报没有八卦刊你也应该跟我说一声，看看你‘来自堪萨斯乡下现星球日报记者成功上位成为Wayne先生获得亿万资产，是幕后黑箱还是专情回归？’我都不敢相信。你知道吗星球日报编辑部都被电话围攻了，头儿说你回来要骂死你，楼下也被记者围水泄不通。”

Clark一脸胃疼的做起来说到“不不不我们只是在谈恋爱还没决定要不要结婚。”

“还有，跟头儿说我今天就不去了。”

Clark想：我要想想怎么向Bruce坦白身份，这件事要是被Batman知道了，他一定会骂死我的。“你这个没脑子的外星人，谁让你向别人暴露身份了。”Clark都能想到他会怎么批评自己，想起这个，Clark决定还是先去哥谭找一趟Batman，这事他们需要谈谈。

TBC

写文的茶茶：  
诶我一写小鸟方向盘都给我卸了(。  
下章小记者掉马，Bruce要和他谈恋爱啦！


	3. Chapter 3

于是小记者Clark猫在自己的公寓里不出门，而超人将大都会交给神奇女侠来守护。  
夜晚降临 ，这时才是超人出发的时机，他要去哥谭，是的，就是那个蝙蝠侠的哥谭，他要与联盟顾问谈谈。  
所以，当他前脚刚刚落上码头货物箱的顶部，他就不吃惊传来一阵咆哮和怒吼的质问“你来干什么，超人，滚出我的哥谭！”  
他特意放慢了速度，让自己红色和蓝色的制服更加醒目，事实上，他确实做到了，蝙蝠侠很早就看见那双小红靴和他小小的脚掌，他们光滑，在月光的照耀下格外耀眼。  
“别这样B，如果你需要，我们可以边巡逻，边聊天。”  
“你大老远的从大都会来不是只找我聊天的吧！”  
“当然不，这很重要，我的意思是，我需要你给我参考，侦探。”  
蝙蝠侠荡过高楼，身旁浮着超人，这个蓝色的童子军，带着无忧无虑的表情，仿佛严肃的夜巡是场郊游。  
最后，蝙蝠侠落在了韦恩塔上的装饰性恶鬼雕像上，他粗声粗气地问“是什么？”  
超人回望了他一眼，问道：“你跟Bruce Wayne熟么？”  
“一个只知道女人屁股和胸的白痴有钱佬，怎么了？”  
“哦”不出所料，差评。  
“为什么问他超人，他有什么问题？要我说，他就是软包一个，富人家的做派。”  
“没有。我是个Omega。”  
蝙蝠侠睁大了眼睛，在外看来那个圆圆的白色护目镜特别可爱。  
“然后，我注册了配对所，是的，就是你想的那个。我的配对是Bruce Wayne”   
“我是那个Clark Kent。”  
要求蝙蝠侠的帮助，你总要向他坦白什么，跟何况就算蝙蝠侠不看娱乐八卦，他也可以直接去查Bruce Wayne的配对名单，反正他有一天总会知道他的身份不是吗，他们需要坦诚。  
“我想问问，我能向Bruce Wayne坦白身份吗，我有些喜欢他。”  
此时蝙蝠侠心中的情感十分复杂，一方面，他没想到超人对Bruce Wayne如此信任，另一方面，他又对对方轻易想泄漏身份感到愤怒，万一Bruce Wayne是个混蛋，是个坏人，这个蓝色童子军去不是要把自己买了？  
于是他板着脸说：“我很高兴我们俩能坦诚相待(单方面的)我会查清楚Bruce Wayne的家底的，在此之前，别向他暴露身份。”  
“蝙蝠侠，我的时间不多，我需要在热潮来临前找到一个愿意标记我和我共度一生的Alpha，顺便一提，我还有四天。”  
蝙蝠侠瞪着他，说到：“然后呢，你还等什么呢，滚出我的哥谭。”  
蓝大个摸了摸鼻子，接下来仅剩快速飞过留下的红披风的痕迹。  
现在，蝙蝠侠确认了Clark确实喜欢他。之前他还担心Clark会不会喜欢花花公子恶名在外的Bruce Wayne，现在他确认了。不过，即便Clark是个与他一样的义警，他也不见得能接受丑闻的老蝙蝠，虽然记者Clark腼腆可爱、超人强大骄傲，但仍有很多相似之处，这本身不矛盾。Bruce与蝙蝠侠确实有相似点，但他们就像极端的两个个体，万一Clark只喜欢Bruce Wayne那个哥谭甜心怎么办？  
于是罗宾看见的就是一只生闷气的B。  
“你不是和超人谈过了吗，为什么生着气？”罗宾开口问道。  
“不。没什么。”蝙蝠侠突然觉得很庆幸关了通讯器，要是被夜翼听到了，大概这小子就会在下次Clark来家里做客时要签名，并可能会把他们的秘密身份泄漏出去。  
的确麻烦。  
蝙蝠侠脱掉面罩，露出一张稍带困惑却又点轻佻的神情。他知道这件事的结果—Clark爱他—他们上床，Clark不爱他—他们上床。不论如何，结果都是一样的，他需要抓住这次机会。

第二天，Clark被汽车喇叭吵醒，他隔着窗子探头一看，发现Bruce开着一辆小记者完全叫不出名字的跑车，等着Clark。旁边记者疯狂照相，该死，他已经替他们想出今天娱乐版的头条标题了:Bruce Wayne大都会寻人，哥谭王子究竟是痛改前非还是另一场假戏?或是星球日报记者Clark Kent究竟有何不同，竟让花花公子为折腰?  
接着他听到Bruce的叫声：“嘿，小镇男孩，今天约吗？”   
这时Clark巴不得像超人一样上天，或是自己一个人呆在孤独堡垒了：我想静静。  
但是事实上那是不可能的，楼下的Bruce已经直接从车上下来了，然后他眼睁睁看着这栋廉价出租公寓的门口的那个小哥同意了Bruce Wayne进来，再然后，他听到了敲门声。  
不用透着猫眼看他都知道Bruce在门外。  
Clark“嘭”的拉开门，他注意到左邻右舍都在看他，而Bruce拿着一捧玫瑰，说到："介意聊聊吗?"  
然后他被带到了一家咖啡厅，那种感觉只有穿了礼服和带了大把美金的人才会来得那种，可怜的小记者啥都没换，就穿了个纯白体恤，还有那贴身的长裤，身材真是没法说——感觉就跟超人一样火辣(是的，超人的身材简直没话说)。  
他们在角落坐下，Bruce开口:“我被那个可怕的蝙蝠恐吓了，他说‘不准你玩弄那个小记者知道吗?’然后他给了我一拳，哦我的老天，你为什么会认识那个老蝙蝠呢，这些都不重要，关键是你要怎么补偿我呢?一个吻怎么样?”  
小记者由原先的内疚变成了面颊通红的羞赫，他不擅长躲避和绕开话题，但他还没有跟别人接吻过，是的，小记者喜欢Lana，也喜欢Lois，但他没接过吻，这很正常，但也很不正常。  
然后他感觉Bruce抓着他的下巴，嘴唇压了过来，拯救世界的钢铁之躯呆住了，他不知道做什么好，万一他把Bruce的嘴唇撕下来怎么办，一条灵活的舌头钻进他毫无防备的嘴里，能上天下海打外星人拯救地球的超人对这条舌头手足无措，他憋住了自己的呼吸(其实他根本不需要呼吸，就呆呆地让这条舌头侵入自己的嘴巴，然后胡搅一翻，舔着自己的舌根和舌尖，接着Clark面红耳赤地摆脱开，这太奇怪了。  
Bruce笑着对他说：“第一次接吻？别怕男孩，我可以慢慢教你。”  
然后他又贴了上去，轻轻咬着Clark的嘴唇，与第一次不同，他的亲吻温柔，就像对这什么易碎的宝物一样。  
他要知道我是超人会怎么想呢？Clark自己猜想到。大概就不会这么小心翼翼了吧。  
Bruce的嘴唇离开了，转向了耳垂，以一种暧昧的姿势说：“你是珍宝，无论如何，今晚蝙蝠要和你见面。”  
然后他们就各自心事重重地离开了。

“我认为你需要和Clark Kent先生坦白，Bruce老爷，要不然就再也没有新的小Wayne了。”没什么逃得过Alf的眼睛，Bruce对Alf知道Clark就是超人一点也不吃惊。  
“他需要一个Alpha，现在就是这个情况，而他需要的是Bruce Wayne，而非蝙蝠侠。”  
“我并不这么认为，Bruce老爷，你只是缺乏坦白的勇气。”  
是的，Alf总是这么一针见血，他是最懂Bruce和蝙蝠侠的人。  
没错，我只是不敢坦白而已，我害怕他的拒绝，我只是害怕和他分离。Bruce不知道到底是信息素吸引还是别的什么的(当然不是这个)，他喜欢小记者的腼腆，也许还加上超人一份。  
“我想如果早坦白，Bruce老爷，我们会有更多的时间来讨论婚礼的，总要体谅一个什么都在干的老管家是不是？”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续短小的一更，谢谢支持，有点忙啊最近  
> 先说明BS之间的箭头蛮粗的，老爷和酥皮是双箭头状态，不过普通人身份的箭头更粗


	4. TK的pwp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NC—17] (TK)求一个强大的Alpha，急用 番外  
> Tim/Kon斜线有意义 [NC—17]  
> 舔肛有，Mpreg暗示

这次任务完成的很好，他们既没有惹上政府的麻烦，也没有要求泰坦和正联给予帮助。  
Bart叫嚷着要开趴体庆祝，这是合情合理的，反正也是红罗宾出钱。  
Tim选了一个热带小岛作为度假地点，想想看，阳光海滩比基尼，简直不能更赞，很重要的是，他包下了一片海滩，以免秘密身份泄漏，每次想到星火和大红毫不遮掩他就头疼。  
这次他们乘船去，虽然还有别的方法，甚至他们就可以自己去玩，但是有豪华游轮可以坐还是让人愉快的。他们选择在船里的pub开趴体，吧里面灯光照得人五颜六色，就连野兽小子也不容易被人辨别清他的绿色皮肤，跟何况他坐在不起眼的角楼里猛吃。而Cass则是接受了一个陌生人的邀舞，现在她正在舞池里摇摆身姿，大部分情况下不用担心Cass，上次他们急得大叫的时候还是她被战争之神抓走的那次，作为一个敌人似乎只有众神的人来说，很少人能成为威胁。Bart，毫无疑问在吃东西。而Raven已穿上了正常的衣服，没人能把她和Teen Titans里的Raven联系在一起。  
Tim，这个为大部分旅行买单的人，正端着一杯不知名的饮料——大概是雪碧加上柠檬和盐什么的，他才18，还没到饮酒的年龄。而且，他心情不算好，Kon把一个人关在房间里，不知道是为什么，也许是关于他们对付的那个魔法师，他向Kon传达了一个魔法——一个诅咒:他所挚爱的人将会被厄运和死亡缠身，后来他们完美的解决了法师，破除了诅咒，但是Kon似乎对此表现不良。  
一开始，Kon就十分担心，他表明自己并无所爱之人(倾心的那种)，当然也有可能他自己并没有意识到，难道是他被法师启发明白了自己爱的人是谁?想到这里，Tim觉得他的颈子就像是被什么掐住了一样，他非常紧张以至于周身散发出了强烈的Alpha信息素，这让试图和这位帅哥约舞的人望而却步。

Kon把自己锁在房间里，他感到难受，因为他一开始无法确定自己到底爱谁，Teen Titans几乎列了一个详细的名单来一一保护。但是他知道，事实上，一直在走霉运的是Tim，感谢罗宾高超的闪避和自己灵敏的直觉，让Tim避开了所有的致命攻击，因此他发现，他其实对Tim有种自己说不出来的感觉——比如说他爱他。他之前还在担心为什么好朋友会突然远离自己，原来是自己都未知的心思已经暴露了吗，他担心一旦他对罗宾表白，他会不会就失去这个朋友了？他闷闷不乐，忧虑地把自己关在屋子里，企图当只鸵鸟，埋在被子里。

Tim坐在沙发上，心不在焉地吃着蛋糕，接着他旁边坐上来了一位美人——各种意义上说这位都十分动人，但是Tim并非那种单纯地注重美色的人，想想他在香港、在日本、在哥谭遇上的那些Bad Romantic，再看看Dick——他的大哥的艳遇，还有Bruce交往过的那些人，他就知道：远离美丽女人。  
所以，当这位Eva小姐向他靠过来的时候，他皱着眉头拒绝了若有若无的抚摸和419或是更长时间的交往请求。  
而Kon看到的就是这样的场景：Tim和一位动人的女性依在一起。他咬紧了牙关，他知道这样是危险而不稳定的，但是他要试一试，他不能连告白都没有就直接淘汰自己出局。  
Kon快步上前，把Tim拉了出来，而Tim像是预料好了一切一样说：“看，这是我喜欢的人，还有我不喜欢与别人共享我的甜心。”  
接下来他们几乎是顺理成章地腻在了一起。

Tim撩开了Kon的上衣，舔着Kon的人鱼线，试图一气呵成地直奔目标。Kon是个克隆人，他有一半Lex的 血统，还有一半来自超人。Lex是个Alpha，他们至今不知道超人的具体个人隐私，所以实际上Kon的性别是个未知数，他没有任何的信息素，也没有任何的第二性别的显露，所以Tim的Alpha的本能叫嚣着标记和侵入，基本上是没有办法实现的。Tim只是顺着来到了后颈，他舔舐着，企图完成自己Alpha的本能，但是一无所获。  
很快他就放弃了目标，他的手顺着腹部向下滑去，另一只手则摸向了乳头。Tim灵巧的手指摸着阴茎的柱身，用指尖蹭过头部，撸下一把透明的前液，另一只手指尖顺着乳晕绕着圈，拉扯着乳尖。  
乳头乖巧地立了起来，红红的惹人怜爱。Kon无意识地舔着嘴唇，他不知道自己在渴求什么，但他就是想要。  
“我想我们需要得到自己真正想要的。”Tim把手指按进后穴里，打着旋，撑开自己的指节，里面温热而湿润，像是一张小嘴，咬着Tim的手不放。Tim耐心地插着第二根，他一向对在嘴边的猎物十分有耐心，他不缺时间而且有的是忍耐力，他知道这头可口的小牛犊是自己的了。  
Kon希望挣脱出被掌控的状态，显然他失败了，他没法拒绝那个在后穴中撑开的指节，他没法拒绝那种按压——小腹激起一阵快感还有奇怪的尿欲和饱胀感，那感觉神奇又让人上瘾。Tim将3根手指插进更深的地方按压着，Kon被按得眼角发红，咬紧自己的嘴唇不让自己叫出来。接着手指的抽离带来一阵阵的空虚，然后是柔软的舌头进入了身体——这太过了，Kon大声呻吟了出来，他的手挡住了脸部不知道在掩饰什么，也许是他羞红了的脸颊：“别这样求你了。”舌头舔着内壁，然后Tim轻咬着穴口。当舌头完全退出，留给他一个直翘翘的老二时他就知道接下来是什么，他感受到了那个润滑的前端轻轻戳着穴口。  
他不可以逃脱。  
不同于漫长而精致的前戏，Tim几乎是一插到底，多汁的穴口发出一声淫荡的“噗嗤”表示对来者的欢迎，他狠狠地撞了进去，穴肉缠着又热又粗的肉棒不肯放，像是渴求着全部的液体，他双臂勒着Kon的胸部，让他被迫骑着他的阴茎，挺直着腰，像打桩机一样猛进，粘稠的肠液还是别的什么与泡沫顺着交合处滑了出来，发出“咕叽”的声响，他抱着Kon，将他一把按在柜门上，大力地操着，仿佛要把他操进门中。Kon被刺激到唾液流出，大声叫唤，对于一个实际只有几岁的人来说，这种第一次太刺激了，以致于全程没有碰过的阴茎直接射了出来。  
Kon喘息着，接着他注意到体内任然坚挺得让人不可置信的存在，他睁大了眼睛，仿佛看到了什么可怕的东西，这让Tim觉得好笑，他的种子一滴还没有给对方，怎么能这样结束：“你出来了我还没有呢，来吧宝贝，你要再使把劲，你会射出来的，为我。”  
他将克隆体掉了个个儿，阴茎直直地碾压着体内的前列腺点，在不应期的Kon痛苦不堪，他什么都射不出来，但是他大腿哆嗦，拼命夹紧这对方的腰，全部重量都戳在了那一点上。操了几下之后，Tim挺着老二退出了穴口，他的Alpha的本能告诉他他要刺入生殖腔中，于是他变化着角度，试图往更深处钻去。  
Kon觉得体内一阵酸涩，他有种所不出的感觉，像是有层紧致的口袋缝被硕大的物件撑开了一样，他惊慌，他企图逃走，然后他被Tim拽住了小腿拽了回来，这样他的那个小口一下撞在了Tim的肉棒上。  
那层东西瑟缩着，颤抖着，但是有规律地吮吸着Tim的前端，像张可爱的小嘴。Tim知道就是那里，他狠狠的抓住Kon的大腿，把肉棒抽出来然后对准撞了进去。  
一层液体，温热液体，淋在了进去的前端。  
Kon抽搐着，酸涩之后的感觉是无尽的快感，小腹胀的吓人，他需要Tim抽开他的阴茎，他需要让液体流出去。  
然而Tim拒绝了。  
这感觉不能再好，一阵阵的收缩，无与伦比的体验，大量液体冲洗着前端，顺着缝隙从后穴中流出一小部分，大部分还在Kon的生殖腔中。  
Tim就着微微胀大的结抽插了起来，碾压着几乎被操开了的宫口，卡在结前和阴茎根部的两张嘴同时发力，使劲吮吸着Tim的屌，Kon已经被操得泛起了白眼，唾液顺着脸颊滑下，精液慢慢地流了出来。  
结像是吸了水的海绵一样胀大，在体内形成，又重又厚的结压着小口，摩擦着致命的一点，他的前端卡在子宫口中，微凉的精液冲刷着生殖腔内部，量多而足，把腹部灌得满满的，小腹都凸了起来，Tim无意识地向颈子咬去，他标记了他。  
Tim拍了拍Kon的腹部：“好好含着，宝贝。”

第二天早晨。  
“真不敢相信我们竟然没有早点搞在一起，而且我竟然成结了。”Tim抱着Kon说到。他现在有点意识模糊，于是Tim顺理成章的就忘记了他进入了生殖腔、内射了对方一肚子自己的种子、还标记了他的事实。Tim并没有意识到，他抱着的Kon，有可能是个Omega。他们有可能会有别的什么问题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一篇肉（捂脸  
> 结果还是比BS粑粑麻麻们先上垒了  
> Lof：茶茶

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：茶茶  
> LOF：茶茶  
> 欢迎勾搭


End file.
